Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Day 1
'''Day 1 is the '''1st episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary After a Night of R&R. Raditz wakes up from the cave he hid in to realize he has recovered to his own joy and joy he also finds out he has gotten stronger somehow threw the Damaged thanks to a Zenkai Boost with this he then thinks it well be no sweat to find Piccolo now.Speaking of at the same time Piccolo leaves Gohan in the middle of Break Wasteland, saying that he will be back in six months to teach him how to fight; if he cannot learn to survive on his own, he does not deserve to live, much less fight.On The Lookout, Kami tells Mr. Popo that he senses a change in Piccolo and he isn't acting the way he expects. He believes the reason for this is because Piccolo knows that they will die in one year based on a prophecy that Kami had, though he doesn't know if it's because Piccolo dies in battle or he will die of old ageWhile Gohan bawls to himself on Earth, Goku tries to save some time by leaping entire sections of the very twisty road, but catches his foot on an incredibly sharp scale of the Snake Way and nearly falls into the depths of Hell below. Elsewhere, Krillin is picked to visit the homestead, where he has to break the bad news to Chi-Chi about what happened to Gohan and Goku, but when directly confronted with the Ox-King and his hot-tempered daughter, he can not bring himself to do so.At the same time in The Son Family House Gine wakes up to find herself on a bed. Unsure of how she got there she is then greeted by Chi Chi and Ox King who explains to her what happened. Gine thanks them for taking care of her and is sorry for any trouble. Chi Chi surprisingly is kind about this and asks who Gine is. Gine explains she does not remember anything only that her name is Gine. Realizing she had got Amnesia possibly from the Pod they found her in Ox King then at this moment manages to see that Gine like Goku in his childhood and Gohan has a Tail shocking Chi Chi surprising her nor her father did not saw this. Gine then thinking maybe one of those two could give her answers asks to meet Chi Chi's husband and Child Chi Chi however explains that's what she is trying to figure out what happened to Both Goku and Gohan.Gohan is chased by a T-Rex, and flees up a large rock formation, from which he can not climb down again. Piccolo secretly watches Gohan's activities throughout his time there and without being noticed drops two apples for him to eat, saying it won't happen again. Suddenly Piccolo senses Raditz coming surprised that he would attack this soon Piccolo decides to fly as Raditz tries to attack him with Ki Blast's Piccolo realizes Raditz could not find Gohan or is just choosing to attack the Namiken because he sees Piccolo as the bigger threat. Using his multiform Piccolo tricks Raditz to chase another Piccolo after they give Raditz the slip. The Piccolo's merge back into one and understand it well be harder to help Gohan now with Raditz on his tail Meanwhile on Planet Bolgo Bardock has fixed up Avo Ship and says goodbye to Ipana and Berry. Declaring he is heading to Earth right here and now. He then blasts off for said planet. Major Events * Raditz gets a Zenkai Boost. * Gohan uses his hidden powers accidentally and ends up stuck on a mountain. * Gine Wakes up and is Reaveld to be suffering from Amnezia * Bardock leaves Bolgo for Earth Battles * Piccolo vs Raditz Apperinces * Raditz * Piccolo * Gohan * Krillin * Kami * Goku * Chi-Chi * Ox-King * Gine * Mr. Popo * Fortuneteller Baba * Bardock * Ipana * Berry Major Changes to the Timeline * Raditz gets a Zenki Boost after Gohan's attack on him back at Gohan's Rage * Gine Wakes up in The Son Family house after Chi Chi and Ox King bring her in for her to rest and has suffered Amnezia * Bardock is now Traveling to earth to find out what the hell is going on with his family. * Raditz is now hunting down Piccolo making it harder for the Master to keep his promise to the son of his enemy. Trivia * Raditz "R&R Time " is a reference to the spin off of MasikoX " what if Raditz turned good " made by the same person and his team called Dragon Ball R&R witch Raditz story in this is largely based on. Character Lines